Dragon Song
by Night's Dragon Song
Summary: Caim and Angelus, their final moments. Caim experiences the curse that is meant to be a gift: the dragon Song. Chapter 2 is now up. R&R if you would?
1. Caim's Dragonsong

**Don't own drakengard. Never will. I do however, own this fan fiction, as well as Elva (The character), and dragon song (The concept). Don't Sue.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Please Caim, forgive me._

_Angelus, I would never curse you_. Caim whispered to the red dragon as he placed his palm gently upon the creature's forehead. The red dragon sighed, letting out a breath pained by the seal crushing upon her. There was worry in her heart that Caim's gentle touch could hardly cure. She was torn by indecision, to save the human she loved as if he were a dragon himself, a brother even; or to save herself. Angelus' scales creaked like an un-oiled hinge as she stood on shaking legs to rub her head against Caim's side.

_Caim?_

_Yes Angelus?_

_I have… something to tell you Caim._

_I will listen to every word you say._

Angelus lowered herself to the ground, amber flames licking at her body. The heat of the lightly glowing flames came through her tail and the pain from the gaping wound in her side began to lessen as her body prepared to say its last words. She knew when she said the thirteen words she would never speak again, but Caim was worth it. _Caim. I must tell you the thirteen words. I… must. For you._

_Words? _Caim cocked his head to the side, before collapsing to his knees as the pain rebounded from Angelus to him. He opened his mouth, attempting to speak to Angelus, to soothe her as their final hour approached. But his mouth was void of words, just as his entire body was void of energy. It was as if Angelus was a funnel, sapping his strength to perform some greater task. The dragon laid her head on the ground beside Caim, the human lying sprawled on the ground in a pool of her own blood. The human's sweat pulsed from his body like honey. Caim lay there, on the brink of death, before the dragon opened her mouth as if to swallow Caim, before whispering gently in his ear.

_Your heart_

_My darkness_

_Watching you_

_A sleeping song_

_A frozen fear_

_Caim_

When the human's name emerged from the mouth of the huge dragon the flame engulfed Angelus in moments, caressing the huge body of the dragon as if it was a baby to be wrapped in blankets. Caim found his strength returning, as if Angelus gave her dying breath to him. He stepped forward, reaching out his hand to touch Angelus on her crimson cheek. The flame's engulfed it at his touch, and he recoiled in horror. Then, when the body of Angelus was little more then ashes, the flames began thumbing across his feet. Caim found the flames did not hurt, the heat burnt his soul but physical pain did not exist.

Caim shied away from the burnt body of Angelus, the charcoal powder being slowly wisped by the wind until it fell into a pile at Caim's feet. At the touch of the ash, the flames dispersed and he found himself free of the flames that surrounded him. But his only heart lay in the pile of ash that sat silently at his feet. The ash where Angelus lay, far and gone, dead in body and heart.

Caim eyed the ashes, trying to retain his natural feeling, remorselessness and hatred. But he couldn't. All he could feel was his heart, at times beating so fast he was almost worried for his health, and at others barely hearing it. But he couldn't stop himself from feeling it. He stared at the ash from above, and his eye blinked, a drop of liquid almost like liquid silver dropped into the pile of ash. After seeing the fluid, more beautiful than water drop into the ash it glowed for a moment, the ash becoming a pure silver color.

_Caim…_

"Angelus?" Caim said, instantly recoiling at the sound of his own voice after so long without it. It was cold and hard, like stone belting against another stone. It was full of hatred and bloodlust. Within that single word he felt anger unparalleled, not at Angelus, but rather at life itself. The dragon was more than just his voice, she was his soul. His better half.

_Your voice is a harp to me._

It was the dragon's voice, echoing in his head like a soul he had forgotten about and left behind. He placed his hand on the charred remains on the ground and cupped them in his hand. He brought them to his face, looking into the grey void of dust as if it were the eyes of the dragon he had lost. He was entranced in the stare as if Angelus still had her gaze watching him, his every move. "Why am I still alive?"

_Dragonsong. _Came the reply, before wind coursed through the window, blowing the cupped ashes from his hand far away. That was the last time Caim heard the voice of Angelus in his life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A breath as hot and moist as the most humid air in the tropics was exhaled on a sleeping Elva. The child of barely ten lay there; hand on the breast of the age-old man. He was from a time long gone, of pacts and dragons. And every night he watched over the small girl while staring out into the sunset for something long lost. When finally he fell from the trance of the sun, he stared to the child.

"You remind me of a friend I once had." He whispered to the young girl of barely ten, who watched Caim wordlessly. The young female looked back up at him, curious like a new-born puppy. She rolled her tongue around her mouth, slowly gathering the words she wished to say to the mentor who trained her in the art of watching and silence. Her mentor seemed to know silence so well, the mentor who had lived his only true part of his life wordlessly.

"Caim? Which friend?" She said quietly and cautiously to the human who lived his life entranced by the sunset and the mystery it held. Slowly he turned to Elva, hard cold eyes staring at the frail girl. With a single motion, he slapped the girl to the ground with a gauntlet covered hand. Her cheek was adorned with a scrape from which blood poured from, holes caught by the metal spikes on the back of the garment. Instinctively tears welled up in her eyes, before slowly falling to mingle with the blood of her cheek. She quickly followed up into silence.

_The dragon song is a curse I hold. Without Angelus, my life seems empty. The dragon song, whatever it was, was what Angelus had told him. Twelve words and my name. Thirteen. _"Girl!" Caim said to Elva, who looked up silently, watching Caim with bitter eyes. Her cheek still bloodied and the wound continuing to seep. "Tell me of the sunset. Is it crimson, as the time for blood always is, or is it more orange, like…"_Angelus, "_the falling of wounds and tears?"

"Crimson." Elva replied, her voice not at all stuttered or fearful, but that was just a mask. Hidden below who she was on the outside, the cute sweet innocent girl, she was Caim's apprentice. She was trained in blade and magic. In herself, behind the hard training, she was a girl. A girl afraid of her master, and the secrets lodged within his soul.

"Crimson like Angelus?" He said, too used to his past of being unable to speak. But it was but a name, and Caim had never trained the girl in history. "I suppose it is time. Girl, I want you to be wary of the dragon song. It is a curse that will not be lifted until your death. You will regret it." Caim stared into the sun, his eyes blinking from the hard rays of light. Another crimson sunrise. The thirteenth one since the day Angelus died. It was time for him to return to his one true love, a dragon of the sky. Return to her in death. "Girl, hold my blade!" Caim thrust his blade to the girl's chest, the handle pressing against her chest.

Elva held the handle of the large sword, which was almost her height, but light-weight enough for her to hold it. Caim turned to Elva, pressing her left hand into a grip with his. "Girl, think of fire. Let the blade control you. Let fire surge through your body as if you were but a torch to be lit." Elva nodded, the sun beating down upon her. She closed her eyes, and let the sun and its flames incase the inside of her body. The energy pulsated to her finger, where it caught Caim's finger.

With that thought, Elva cringed away from Caim as he began to burn, his skin turning as black as coal. The girl looked worriedly at him, the tears dripping from her eyes even faster. The blood soaking her cheek became so pale it could barely be recognized as blood, it looked more like a red tear. "What have I done?" Elva whispered, looking as Caim's burning body. He did not scream, it was as if he wanted to be burnt.

"Do not worry for me girl. I am with Angelus now."

_Caim is very OOC in both bits I guess. Didn't know how to handle him, considering I've never played the second game. Anyways, R&R. I will continue this as Elva's story._


	2. Vision

Don't own drakengard. Never will.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some deaths were meant to be mourned, the death of a hero. The death of a person who has saved millions of lives. Others, should not. Like a person who let lust, greed and hatred rule over their true emotions. People who couldn't feel love. And yet, whether or not she should be mourning, Elva was. Caim was like a father to her, she didn't have another one to turn to with him gone. She felt dead herself, looked at the scorched body of Caim; at the damage she had done to her mentor. But she didn't feel remorse, she felt pity.

Ever since she had met Caim, when she was born about ten years ago, he was as a silent one. He hardly ever spoke, and when he did he often looked shocked because of his words. It was strange; at least she had never seen a person like this. She was fearful, and yet curious of him at the same time. Her mentor was strange, scary mostly, but she respected him. She leant forward and placed her hand on his forehead gently, before the memories hit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Caim!' Said the voice in the vision. It was coming from a speaker that Elva could neither see nor locate in any other way. Yet the voice was firm and desperate, as if a creature in great pain. It was then the darkness was lifted from the scene, and a dragon larger than the entire battalion of soldiers lay on the ground, breath struggling for her to survive. Her skin was so bright red that it was as if the dragon was just caked in the blood of people it had murdered._

'_Angelus…' whispered Caim to her wordlessly, his mind transmitting the signal to his pact-partner. He leapt forward and held his hand out before fireballs coursed out of his fingertips and burnt the soldiers until they all they dying on the ground. It was then the tan skinned human ran forward, rubbing the dragon's head. The cathedral surrounding them was completely surrounded by soldiers; they were coming in like lambs to the slaughter._

'_Go Caim, kill them all!' The dragon yelled out in a roar, and the human leapt forward, blade in hand. He hacked through the soldiers as if they were weaponless children, his cuts slashing through their armor as if it was paper. And all the while the dragon watched, unable to do a thing. It smiled, showing its huge fang-like teeth. You could see in its eyes; the dragon was bloody enjoying it._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Is this that what you are Caim?" Elva wondered out loud. "Can that really be all you are?"

_When all the soldiers lay dead, their bloody bodies littering the ground, Caim turned back to the dragon. It was truly caked with blood, the dragon was lying. Dying. The creature's breaths were spaced too far from each other; it could barely get the small amount of breaths it was getting. He put his hand on the dragon's chest while it writhed in pure pain. An arrow lay lodged between the scales over her heart, and Caim was beginning to feel his pact-partners wound._

'_We can die together' the dragon whispered to Caim, its heart's beats slowing by the second. Its eyes closed as if it could bare life no longer. Caim turned to the dragon and slashed his sword near the dragons face, scowling at the creature. Throwing his sword to the ground he turned away from the creature._

'_You have part of my soul.' Caim said bitterly 'I won't let you do any of that shit without you asking me first. Whether or not you want to die, I want to live.'_

"How can you live with all those dead men in your heart?" Elva looked down. Unknowingly she was tapping deep into Caim's pact-past; she didn't even know why he was so friendly with the dragon. And what the hell did he mean by it had part of his soul. A dragon as red as crimson, and a man who didn't care to see anything but crimson. It was as if they were one and the same.

_Caim wrapped his hand around the arrow, pulling it from the dragon's chest. She let out a mighty roar, which made Caim fall backwards. No effect could be seen, if anything the dragon looked to be in more pain. More blood spurted from the wound, and the ground was encased with it. The dragon could be seen, dying. And yet, it didn't seem to be feeling any pain anymore. 'Poison?' Asked Caim._

_The dragon nodded, struggling to get to her feet; but her only reward was to fall again. Then a presence moved into the room, one of a person far older than anyone Elva had ever known. His hair was bald, with a tattoo of some sort covering his hair. He stepped forward towards Caim, but he just slashed his sword angrily at the bald man, as if he didn't want him to move closer._

"_Caim, I can save your dragon! Just let me…"_

_Caim angrily scowled at the prophet, but stepped aside. The dragon called out to the Prophet. "Thank you Verdelet. The answer is yes. I will replace Furiae. I will become the new goddess."_

_Verdelet nodded, placing his hand on the dragon's wound. As it began to cover up the dragon seemed in twice as much pain. But it wasn't the case. The seal was enveloping her, and she couldn't feel anything else. 'Caim… I need to tell you. My name is Angelus. You are the first, and last, human I will ever tell my true name.'_

_Caim sighed, looking into the dragon's eyes sadly. He looked once more at Angelus, the dragon he had loved for so long, fall and become encased by the seal. Upon seeing Angelus he fell himself, threw his blade to the floor and let out a long, pained wordless scream._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Elva jumped back, ripping her hand from Caim's forehead. The human was looking at Elva gently. "Yes girl." He whispered slowly to Elva. "That is Angelus." And with that he closed his eyes for the last time, and never saw Elva again. She felt as if what Caim said had a cryptic meaning behind it. But not one she could realize at this thought.

The girl turned away and walked into the forest, only one thing on her mind.

'What is the dragon song?'

Yes, I re-did the first ending. I don't want any complaining about it. R&R this chapter + current story.


End file.
